


What More Could They Ask For?

by You_Wish_You_Were_This_Gay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Wish_You_Were_This_Gay/pseuds/You_Wish_You_Were_This_Gay
Summary: Adora is soft with Catra, and they're both super in love.----This is short, and my first posted fanfic on here, so that's rad. I hope yall enjoy it!!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	What More Could They Ask For?

Catra laughed wholeheartedly, she was recalling more and more stories of Adora being enamored with her throughout their lives with each other

"And you were all like 'Catra, please don't leave' and it was just so precious! I dont know why I didn't get the hint from that alone!"  
It'd been a couple years since the defeat of Horde Prime, and all was good. A couple issues there, a minor problem there, but the crew were all content.

Adora looked at Catra like she was the moon and stars herself, lovestruck in every meaning of the word.

"Hey, Catra?"

Catra stopped laughing briefly, looking over to Adora with a still ever present smile adorning her features

"Yeah?"

Adora reached out for Catra, wanting her closer to her, which Catra happily abided. Hugging her girlfriend close, Adora softly whispered,

"You have a pretty laugh and an even prettier smile. Could you, maybe, always do that?"

Catra could feel her heart stop, she lost her smile in favor of adopting reddening cheeks. Time stopped as she stared up at Adora, the love of her life, the one she couldn't live without. Her Adora.

Catra smirked,

"I'd say this is another instance of you being head of heels for me, Adora, you better not be going soft!"

Adora laughed, despite the teasing, she felt Catra hugging on just a little tighter than before and looking at her practically with hearts in her eyes. Adora had never been more in love, and so she showed that by leaning in and kissing Catra.

Catra kissed back happily, reaching up and cupping Adora's cheek.

This was where they were meant to be. Laughing, having fun, while being wrapped around each other on an otherwise uneventful day. They pulled back for air, but kept close, holding each other with more power than they realized, but neither was paying enough attention to that. All that was on their minds were each other.

"I love you"

Adora beat Catra to the punch, although it didn't matter who said it first, they both knew by now how much the other's love expanded for them. Catra smiled, a full, trusting, loving smile and repeated,

"I love you, too"

They would stay in that moment, tangled up with each other and hopelessly in love, until someone came to fetch one of them for something new. For now, they had their time together and really, what more could they ask for?


End file.
